


Episode 2.7: Spidah-Man!

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Natasha, Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Season 3 Will Probably Screw Everything Up, Sneaky!Natasha, Spiders Have To Stick Together, The Black Widow Will Be The Death Of You, Women Being Awesome, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Coulson has become an expert at addressing Natasha's Spider-Man related concerns and the Black Widow will someday be the death of him (or at least his dignity).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 2.7: Spidah-Man!

                Coulson wasn’t surprised to find Natasha waiting for him in his office early Monday morning.  He sighed as he closed the door behind him.  “The Boston thing was all him.  I had no idea about Jameson’s reward or how adversely leaving him behind would affect him.”  He raised an eyebrow.  “Does that address your complaints?”

                She chuckled, leaning back against the desk.  “Mostly.  I’m more irritated about the ‘leaving behind’ part than the reward issue.”

                “He’s the leader, Natasha,” he said as he rounded his desk to put his briefcase away.  “He has to put in the extra effort to be ready for anything.”

                She turned to face him. “And I think what happened in Boston shows he is ready for anything.  He handled the Steel Spider thing pretty well.  Better than many high-ranking SHIELD agents might have.”  She tilted her head.  “I’m not saying that he shouldn’t have to put in the extra work. Just don’t leave him behind next time, Phil.  Just because he’s the leader doesn’t mean he isn’t still part of the team.  If anything, he needs a break more than his teammates do.”

                “Speaking from experience?” he asked as he settled in his chair.

                The corners of her mouth twitched up.  “Steve’s the main reason why Tony makes us take vacations.”

                “Aside from the fact that he’s Tony Stark.”

                “Aside from that.”  Her expression grew serious.  “Just don’t isolate him, Coulson.  Or he will run.  He’s proven that.”

                “I think Jameson had more to do with him running than you’re giving him credit for.”

                “Yes, but Jameson’s learned his lesson with that ratings drop.”

                “Which I’m sure you had nothing to do with.”

                Natasha gave him a secretive little smile.  “Of course not.”  In other words, of course she did.

                “Look, Natasha, I promise you that we will work harder to make sure Peter understands he’s appreciated.  If that’s really what made him leave, then we’ll make sure he doesn’t get left out of team vacations.”

                “That’s all I’m asking for Phil.”  She moved to leave, then paused and glanced back over her shoulder.  “By the way, you might want to hold on to your inner tube next time.  I hear the slide’s a lot more fun if you do.”

                As soon as the door shut behind her, Coulson frantically dialed the number for the water park, only to find that someone had ordered copies of the pictures from the slide.  He hung up the phone and slumped down in his chair.  If she’d shown them to Stark and Barton, he was never going to hear the end of it.

                Echoing every other man who had encountered the Black Widow and was still currently breathing, Coulson muttered, “She’s going to be the death of me.”


End file.
